Assassin
by Kewldewd
Summary: I started this about 6 months ago and forgot about it, I found it and decided to finish it. Silver is an orphan and lives a hard life having to work long hours to pay for his and Shadow's bills and he is desperate to find his brother Sonic, but one day Silver is approached by a stranger that will change his life.


It was a boring day stacking shelves in the local supermarket for Silver the hedgehog, but he couldn't complain, every night was like this for him. He worked weekends and overtime just to have enough money to pay for his rent and bills, he lived in a small apartment with his best friend Shadow and they had to split the rent 50/50.  
However, due to Silver and Shadow being only 15 they were not paid the minimum wage and both of them had to work overtime just to get by. "It would be so easy" thought Silver to himself "If only Mom and Dad were still alive, I could be happy, we could still be living in the big house, I'd get to see my brother..." Silver shed a tear saying the last part of the sentence. He had not seen his brother, Sonic in about 2 years now and he had no idea where Sonic was. He guessed Sonic was in the orphanage he was meant to be in too, but Silver dreaded being there more than anything. The orphanage was notoriously infamous due to the owner Bark the polar bear allegedly abusing the children, however there has not been any proof and the many broken bones of the children were covered up by his cronies as accidents. Sonic was only one year younger than Silver, so he'd be 14 now and probably having to work harder than Silver trying to please Bark so he wouldn't beat him. Silver got angry at just the thought of someone hitting his little brother, he hoped that the children really had accidents and no one was harming Sonic but too many children who went there and left say they were abused. The supermarket manager, Mark walked up behind silver and gave him a dirty look before saying "Oh what's the matter again Silver?  
Is stacking supermarket shelves too hard? Get back to work before I dont pay you at all this week!" Silver quickly perked up and started stacking the shelves again "Yes sir, right away sir" Mark smirked and walked off leaving Silver to work another long night alone and plagued with the thoughts of what's happening to his brother.

It was 1AM and Silver was leaving the store to finally go back home, he strolled tiredly outside expecting to pedal on his old rusty bike home but to his suprise it wasn't there. Silver blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked at it again and it was gone, someone had either stolen it or it magically disapeared. He was feeling a mixture of pity for himself and anger, if he found out who did this he would go absolutely livid on them! But that wasn't Silver's biggest worry now, it was the fact that it would take him an hour to walk home and his area was notoriously rough, walking home at 1AM was very risky indeed, but he didnt have a mobile phone and there was no other way of getting home so he had to walk. "God damn it!" He yelled "As if today hasn't been bad enough, I've had to work extra long, got shouted at by my boss and now this, and not to mention I have to be up at 6:30 for school tomorrow" he quitely murmered to himself. He was about halfway home when he noticed a dark figure walking up to him, it was wearing a top hat and a suit, he was unsure if this was just another pedestrian walking home or a criminal, so he attempted to cross the street and was stopped by the figure running up to him and grabbing him. "Hello hedgehog, what are you doing at this late time of night all alone?" it smirked and grabbed him tighter, Silver was too paralyzed by fear to run "M..m..y bi...ike... my bike got stolen and I have to walk home" In an attempt to make himself look less like a target silver spoke up and looked the unknown figure in the eye trying to hide the fact he was petrified. He noticed that this figure was a polar bear, with a tuft of hair and large paws, he looked rather bulky and strong which didn't make Silver feel any more confident "Do you not know who I am, fool? I run this city and the next city, I own orphanages, shops and gangs, don't tell me you don't know me?" It spoke with a mix of anger and confidence. "No...I don't sorry. What do you want from me?" Stuttered Silver and he tried to look away from the bear to see where he could run but there were no alleys just a straight road. The bear punched Silver to get his attention and popped his lip "I'm Bark the polar bear, and it would be wise to stay quiet and co-operate" Silver instantly felt his energy to come back to him upon hearing the strangers name and screamed "Where's my brother Sonic? Is he okay?" Bark looked confused and growled "What are you blabbing on about?" Silver managed to find the strength to get out of Bark's grip and yelled "My brother, Sonic the hedgehog, he's in your orphanage right? Where is he now, is he okay? I need to see him!" Bark laughed and gripped Silver and held him up firmly by the throat "Oh yes him, well he's the whole reason I'm passing by here, see I put him in the hospital near here and decided while I'm here I'd catch up with a drug dealer who's cheated me hehe" Silver had never felt so angry before, his brother is in hospital because of this disgusting thug but Silver was relieved, he knew where his brother was and he wasn't dead yet. Before Silver could go mental bark put his hand over his mouth and punched him in the stomach "Don't pipe up just yet, if you be a good boy and do what I want you to do I just might arrange a little visit for you, agreed?" Silver nodded and Bark continued calmly "If you go down this road for about 5 minutes there's an alleyway where the drug dealer Knuckles hangs out between 1-3AM to wait for customers. Recently he cheated me out on deal, promised if I give him a supply of cocaine he'll give me 70% of the profit and the little bastard hasn't sent me any money and refuses to give me any of the cocaine back, go to the alleyway with this knife and kill him and bring me any drugs he has on him, if you manage to complete this easy task I'll cover up his murder and you can see your little scum brother" Bark handed him a knife and Silver went off to complete this task but not before Bark shouted before he left his sight "I'll wait here 20 minutes, if you don't do this your brother will be sorry!" Silver nodded and spat, ready to make the hardest decision of his life.

He was about to go into the allleyway and was so confused on what to do, he didn't want to be a murderer but he had to see Sonic and he didn't want him to be hurt anymore and if the murder was covered up Silver would be in no trouble so he decided to go through with this. He peeked in the alleyway and saw two figures, one was a bulky red echidna and the other was his classmate Bean the Dynamite, Silver was suprised at Bean and decided he had to wait until Bean goes as he couldn't have Bean spotting him commit murder. Bean handed Knuckles some money and walked off with a full bag of white powder and as soon as Bean was out of sight Silver got out the knife and launched himself at Knuckles aiming the knife at his chest but Knuckles ducked and pushed Silver. Silver quickly got back up and jumped on Knuckles and held the echidna down but was suprised as Knuckles punched him and grabbed his knife and Knuckles was now on top of him "Who are you and why were you trying to kill me!" Screamed Knuckles as he held the knife by Silver's chest "Someone sent me, I had to do it man please don't kill me I'll leave, please!" Knuckles face went pale and he muttered "Where is the guy that sent you, was he Bark?" Silver nodded "He said I have to kill you otherwise my brother and I will suffer, he's waiting about 5 minutes down the road for me." Knuckles got off Silver "I need to kill him, and you need to help me if you want to live, If he finds out you let me live you and your brother will die as well as anyone close to you both" Silver got up and said "Alright, what are you going to do?" Knuckles handed him two bags of cocaine and continued "You'll go to Bark with these and say you've killed me, then I'll sneak up behind him and put the knife in his back, got it?" Silver nodded and Knuckles started walking out of the alley, signalling for Silver to follow. When Knuckles turned his back Silver tackled him to the ground and snatched the knife "Sorry man, but I'm not taking any chances I have to see my brother" and with that sentence ending the knife was placed in Knuckles stomach and Silver picked it up and ran back to Bark.

"Very good hedgehog, I would have expected you to help him or fail entirely, smart thinking" Bark was now standing next to two of his cronies after hearing Silver's story then he looked at one and said "You, go hide the body then burn it and make sure to get rid of any evidence" the minion then ran off to do his job and now Silver was standing in front of Bark and a small young looking fox with two tails "I had Tails here quickly find out some information about you just incase you failed and died so we could cover it up. I see you and your friend Shadow the Hedgehog are in a tight situation and you work long hours, and I have an interesting proposition that I'm sure you and your friend Shadow would be interested in" Silver nodded and Bark continued "We have a lack of hitmen nowadays and for your first time you seem to be good, the stab was clean and instant and you seem to show no remorse about the killing, and your friend Shadow has been known to own firearms and be rather skilled with them. If you and Shadow would come with us to be trained as hitmen you would recieve a home free of charge and be paid generously and Sonic would be allowed to live with you." A million thoughts were running through Silver's head and he realized he felt no remorse for killing and he seemed to enjoy the thrill and the idea of no longer working in a supermarket and being rather rich was appealing, but the biggest perk would be finally seeing the only family he had left. Silver walked closer to Bark and stated "I accept" Bark smirked and clicked his fingers and Tails opened the door to a blacked out van "We shall go get Shadow then, you'll see Sonic when he gets out of the hospital" Silver was disappointed to have to wait until tomorrow to see his brother but he walked to the car while Tails set his Satnav to Silver's apartment.

After getting there and explaining the whole situation to a confused and sleepy Shadow Silver asked for Bark and Tails to leave the room so he could talk to Shadow "I'm sorry for dragging you into this man but this is finally it! No more work or school just working a job occasionaly and having the backup of the most notorious criminal in the whole of mobious, what do you say?" Shadow leant back and remained silent for a while before speaking up in a very emotionless voice "I'm proud of you Silver, you've finally found us a job, I never took you for the murderer type honestly" Silver rose an eyebrow at Shadow's cryptic talk and asked "So you coming man?"  
Shadow nodded and they opened the door and said to Bark "We're ready" Bark smirked and lead them to the car as Silver and Shadow exchanged a smile, letting eachother know they're ready to start their new life.


End file.
